A disposable diaper and the like have conventionally been known as an example of an absorbent article that absorbs body waste fluid. In its manufacturing line, a continuous body of a sheet that is transported continuously in a transporting direction is attached continuously with a continuous body of an elastic member in a meander pattern such as a sine curve.
As an example of such an attaching method, Patent Literature 1 discloses that a continuous body of the elastic member 211 is attached to a sheet 213 using an oscillating arm 203 that swivels and oscillates around a rotational central axis C201 of a predetermined spindle portion 201 as shown in a side view of FIG. 1A, and a B-B cross sectional view of FIG. 1A as shown in FIG. 1B. That is, a through hole is provided at an oscillating end 203a of the oscillating arm 203, and a continuous body of the elastic member 211 is passed through this through hole. With the oscillating movement of the oscillating arm 203 around the rotational central axis C201, the oscillating end 203a is oscillated in a CD direction that intersects the transporting direction of the sheet 213, thereby a continuous body of the elastic member 211 is attached in a predetermined meander pattern in respect to the sheet 213 that is transported in the transporting direction.
Further, PTL 1 also discloses a driving mechanism of the oscillating arm 203, that is, there is described that a drive rotational shaft of a motor 205 is directly connected concentrically to a spindle portion 201 of the oscillating arm 203.